<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Оружие против суперсолдат by Hrenougolnik, Lora316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880146">Оружие против суперсолдат</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora316/pseuds/Lora316'>Lora316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora316/pseuds/Lora316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Задание: оружие</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Оружие против суперсолдат</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони неспешно шел по коридорам Щ.И.Т.а. Предпраздничная суета улеглась, и коридоры радовали тишиной (даже агенты отмечают Рождество). А судя по затишью последних дней, злодеи тоже не лишены сентиментальности.</p><p>У Старка осталось одно невыполненное дело, но чертов Роджерс, как всегда, не брал трубку, и пришлось самому к нему топать. Насвистывая навязчивый рождественский мотивчик, Тони завернул за угол и уже готов был вломиться в кабинет Кэпа, как обычно, без стука и разрешения, но из-за приоткрытой двери раздались невнятные шорохи и ругательства. Тони замер, прислушиваясь.</p><p>– Блядь, Роджерс, я тебя ненавижу, – пропыхтел Рамлоу. – Какого тебе приспичило, а? «Парни, давайте потренируемся», – передразнил он, тяжело дыша.</p><p>Тони насторожился, удивленно приподнимая брови.</p><p>– Что-то я не слышал особых возражений, – хмыкнул Роджерс. – Давай подвинься, не могу вставить.</p><p>Брови Тони взлетели еще выше, и он весь обратился в слух.</p><p>– Ага, – буркнул Барнс, переводя дыхание, – еще меня уговаривал. «Ну Зимний, давай, чего тебе стоит. Стиву будет приятно». Тебе приятно, Стиви? – издевательски протянул он.</p><p>– А то, – голос Роджерса звучал как-то задушенно. – Сдвинься немного, легче пойдет.</p><p>– Да тут без смазки ни хуя не пойдет, – рыкнул Рамлоу.</p><p>Тони замер, почти не дыша. Какого черта там происходит?</p><p>– Да ладно, – отмахнулся Барнс, – со смазкой любой дурак вставит.</p><p>– Вот-вот, про дураков поподробнее.</p><p>– Брок, детка, не злись, – жалобно попросил Роджерс. – И сдвинь колено, а то мне не достать.</p><p>Послышались шорох, мат и сдавленный стон Рамлоу.</p><p>– Так лучше?</p><p>– О да, детка, – промычал Роджерс. – Почти попал. Баки, придержи, чтоб не дергался.</p><p>Тони сглотнул, уже не пытаясь понять происходящее.</p><p>– Держи конец крепче, – рявкнул Барнс. – Опять выскальзывает. Стиви, да вставь ты уже!</p><p>Снова шорох, тяжелое дыхание, ругань.</p><p>– Парни, надо кончать, – жалобно пропыхтел Рамлоу. – Сил больше нет.</p><p>– Стоп!</p><p>От неожиданности Тони подпрыгнул и буквально подхватил падающую челюсть: «А этот-то что там забыл?!»</p><p>– Вы опять неправильно делаете, – пробасил Роллинз. – Так. Брок, держи конец – тот, что справа. Кэп, вставляй в дырку. Давай резче, – командовал он. – Зимний, что застыл? Покрути немного, видишь, не входит? Вот. Еще поднажали. Брок, колено же!</p><p>Пыхтение, стоны и ритмичный скрип.</p><p>– Все! Я все, – простонал Рамлоу. – Джек, где ты был раньше?!</p><p>– Инструкцию читал, – хмыкнул Роллинз. – Для таких долбоебов, как вы, еще и с картинками.</p><p>Тони попятился: с него точно хватит впечатлений на сегодня.</p>
<hr/><p>Джек развалился на диване, баюкая в ладонях стакан с неразбавленным виски, искоса поглядывая на красочную композицию посреди кабинета.</p><p>– Ну вот, а вы боялись.</p><p>Роджерс устало упал в кресло. Барнс плюхнулся на пол у его ног, прижался лбом к колену. Роджерс тут же запустил пальцы в растрепанные пряди. Брок устроился на подлокотнике, почти заваливаясь на Роджерса, утыкаясь носом ему в макушку.</p><p>– Стив, – проворчал он, – может, больше не будем? На хуй все.</p><p>– Язык, Брок, – усмехнулся Роджерс.</p><p>– В задницу, – без энтузиазма огрызнулся Брок, прикрывая глаза.</p><p>– Успеешь еще, – хмыкнул Барнс, млея под ласковыми поглаживаниями.</p><p>– Устал, детка? – сочувственно поинтересовался Роджерс, чуть поворачиваясь и касаясь губами колючей щеки.</p><p>– Слабенький он у нас, – заржал Барнс, довольно жмурясь.</p><p>Джек хмыкнул. Если бы Пирс в свое время знал, чем можно нейтрализовать неутомимого Капитана и компанию… Вот оно, оружие против суперсолдат. А им еще дома второй заход предстоит.</p><p>– Роллинз, – словно прочитав его мысли, позвал Роджерс. – С нами поедешь.</p><p>Джек согласно кивнул: как же, пропустит он такое представление. Им еще гирлянды распутывать. Эх, Александр, Александр. Куда там Гидре. Хайль, елка! И Джек отсалютовал стаканом в сторону чуть покосившейся искусственной ели.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>